Qvanti canicvla ille in fenestra
by Deline
Summary: Un instant de la vie passée de notre Patricien préféré, la plus belle rencontre de son existence.


**Disclaimer :** Le Disque-monde et tous ses personnages ne sont pas de moi. Ils sont de Terry Pratchett.

**Titre :** Quanti Canicula ille in fenestra

**Histoire :** Le premier tiers de l'histoire présente le personnage, son état d'esprit, à quel moment de son histoire est-il, l'époque dans laquelle il vit (assez sérieux)  
Le reste de l'histoire est plus légère. J'ai imaginé la Rencontre, oui avec un grand R. Le début d'une des plus belles histoires d'amour du Disque-monde qui durera durant dix-huit années.

* * *

**L'histoire **

L'hiver était là. Il faisait froid dans les rues d'Ankh-Morpork, la neige tombait avec abondance. On aurait aimé dire que la ville se paraît d'un blanc manteau. En réalité, la neige devenait brune au contact de l'air d'Ankh-Morpork. Peu de gens se promenaient dans les rues de la cité. Le froid y était pour beaucoup ; le climat de terreur dans lequel vivaient les citadins en était tout autant responsable.

Un homme sortit d'une bâtisse de pierre qui faisait l'angle de la rue Pignonsur et de la rue de la Mélassière. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Ses bottes et ses gants de cuir était de même couleur. Il quittait une réunion importante, il avait passé des heures à écouter des gens bien pensant dire ce dont Ankh-Morpork avait besoin.

« Un homme intelligent, travailleur, bien vu et de préférence bien né. »

L'homme prit une inspiration glaciale et se mit en marche.

Toutes ces personnes croyaient avoir trouvé en lui l'homme de la situation. Après tout, il avait une grande intelligence, ainsi qu'une culture étoffée à la guilde des assassins durant sa jeunesse et qu'il avait su accroître avec les années. Personne ne pouvait nier son côté travailleur, il avait accumulé divers emplois administratifs dans lesquels il avait toujours brillé. « Bien vu » était une façon de dire qu'il savait se montrer, qu'il savait faire les promesses que le peuple d'Ankh-Morpork et ses riches familles voulaient entendre. Il se devait d'être vu et d'être discret à la fois. Certains postulants qui s'étaient vantés trop fort d'être les dignes successeurs de l'actuel Patricien avaient fini dans les cachots du palais où ils avaient subit la folle torture de Claqueboîte. Quand à sa naissance, il devait admettre qu'il avait la chance de porter le nom d'une ancienne et puissante famille d'Ankh-Morpork, même s'il en était le dernier membre.

Alors qu'il continuait à marcher sur les pavés gelés, il voyait devant lui son avenir tout tracé. Il avait travaillé des années pour en arriver là. Il se souvenait du jour où son destin avait pris la direction du palais d'hiver d'Ankh-Morpork.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il n'avait pas huit ans. Ses parents venaient de mourir. Une histoire tragique, comme toutes les histoires de ce genre. Il n'aimait pas en parler, il évitait d'y penser. L'exécuteur testamentaire de feux monsieur et madame Vétérini l'avait conduit à Genua. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu sa tante ouvrir la porte d'un appartement luxueux avec un grand sourire qui s'était figé. Il avait attendu dans un petit salon, tandis que sa tante et l'exécuteur testamentaire discutaient dans une pièce voisine. Il avait vaguement entendu quelques brides de la conversation :

« Votre sœur et son époux nous ont quitté… monsieur Vétérini avait rédigé un testament… vous êtes à présent son tuteur légal… l'argent ne pourra servir qu'à son éducation… toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle Méserole… »

Sa tante n'avait pas rectifié, elle n'avait pas précisé « Madame » à l'exécuteur testamentaire. Elle était sous le choc. Après le départ de l'homme, elle était entrée dans le salon et avait observé le garçon :

« Il semble que mon devoir soit d'assurer votre avenir, Havelock. Je sais ce que je vais faire de vous et je pense qu'ils en seront fiers. »

Havelock Vétérini savait qu'à ce moment précis Roberta Méserole avait décidé de tout faire pour qu'il devienne un homme de pouvoir.

Les années avaient passé et quand un assassin réussirait à inhumer Claqueboîte, il deviendrait instantanément le nouveau Patricien d'Ankh-Morpork. Il ne devra surtout pas se relâcher ; au contraire, il devra travailler plus dur. Il s'imposera une rigueur stricte pour ne pas se laisser dévorer par le pouvoir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Beaucoup de gens le soutenaient, pourtant il se sentait seul. Il était certain que ce sentiment grandirait lorsqu'il deviendrait Patricien. Sa tante avait beau lui présenté des jeunes femmes séduisantes et agréables, il n'avait aucune envie de s'investir dans une relation. Depuis longtemps, il avait classé l'amour parmi les poisons les plus insidieux, les plus incontrôlables et les plus destructeurs. Il s'en méfiait.

Havelock Vétérini remarqua quelques enfants le nez collait à une vitrine. Ils semblaient si heureux, ils riaient et s'émerveillaient. Pour fasciner à ce point-là des enfants, il devait sûrement s'agir d'une nouvelle boutique de friandises ou de jouets. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à la devanture du magasin et vit ce qui attirait ainsi les enfants.

De petits chiots étaient placés dans des box. Des caniches jappaient, des bichons se bagarraient, des shih-tzu léchaient la vitrine, des carlins dormaient et seul dans son box, un petit terrier était assis sur son derrière et observait les enfants. Le petit chien leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme qui lui fit un sourire.

Pris d'une impulsion, Havelock poussa la porte de la boutique. Il entendit aboyer, miauler, siffler et :

« _C'est quoi ce con ?_ fit une voix haut perché.

- Tais-toi ! cria un petit homme à l'adresse d'un perroquet. Arrêtes de dire ça !

- _C'est quoi ce con ?_ répéta le perroquet en observant Havelock.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, s'excusa le marchand. Je vais renvoyer cet oiseau à mon fournisseur. Je me suis fait avoir. J'en voulais un qui dise « _bonjour !_ » et non… enfin, vous avez compris.

- Oui, répondit calmement le client. Je suis intéressé par un des petits chiens en vitrine. »

Havelock fit un sourire. « Quanti canicula ille in fenestra » pensa-t-il. Pour un futur patricien d'Ankh-Morpork, il était normal d'employer au moins une fois dans sa vie la devise de la ville « Combien ce petit chien en vitrine ? ».

Le marchand s'approcha de la vitrine. Aussitôt, les chiots s'intéressèrent à lui :

« Lequel monsieur ?

- Le petit terrier. »

Le marchand se saisit de l'animal et le mis dans les bras de Havelock. Le chiot remua la queue et tenta de lécher le visage de l'homme disposé à lui faire un câlin. Havelock fit quelques caresses au petit chiot. Il releva la tête et vit le sourire du marchand :

« J'ai l'impression qu'il vous a adopté monsieur, dit le vendeur.

- Je vais le prendre ! J'ai bien besoin d'un compagnon fidèle pour m'accompagner.

- Parfait ! Dois-je vous mettre des boîtes de pâtée pour chien ?

- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ?

- De la viande…

- Identifiable ?

- Ben… » fit l'homme en hésitant. On avait déjà du mal à identifier le genre de viande qu'on pouvait trouver dans la nourriture pour homme, alors pour les chiens, personne ne s'en inquiétait.

« Je passerai chez le boucher lui prendre un petit steak », dit le client

Havelock posa un nouveau regard sur le chiot. L'animal bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

« Par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'un panier.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut monsieur et des coussins moelleux à mettre dedans.

- Je prends !

- Et comme c'est l'hiver, cette petite bête risque d'avoir froid. Puis-je vous proposer un pull spécial chiot ?

- Oui ! »

Le marchand sourit. Sa femme avait pris de longues chaussettes, elle avait coupé le pied et avait fait deux trous pour glisser les pattes avant. Elle avait arrangé ce qui devenait le col du pull avec des rubans de tissus.

« Noir, le pull ? demanda le marchand

- Oui.

- Et un collier, peut-être ? Il faut leur apprendre dès le plus jeune âge à marcher en laisse.

- Alors un collier et une laisse. Je veux de la qualité.

- Pas de problème monsieur ! Même si vous ne prenez pas de pas de pâtée, ce petit chien aura quand même besoin de gamelle.

- Vous avez raison. Mettez-moi deux gamelles en céramique.

- J'ai un livre sur l'éducation des chiots. Il donne des tas de conseils, notamment sur l'arrivée d'un nouveau chien à la maison. Est-ce que ça vous s'intéresse ?

- Oui. »

Le marchand rassembla les articles. Il fit le compte et présenta la facture à son client :

« Vingt-quatre piastre monsieur. »

Havelock posa le chiot et ouvrit son manteau. Le marchand aperçut brièvement une lame. Durant un instant, il crut avoir à faire à un voleur. Il observa son client et il lui sembla qu'il appartenait davantage à la catégorie des assassins. Le marchand se demanda s'il allait mourir si rapidement après l'ouverture de son magasin. Havelock sortit une bourse remplie. Il en retira les vingt-quatre piastres demandées par le vendeur.

Havelock prit l'animal dans une main et attrapa le panier rempli par un livre, deux gamelles, une laisse, un collier, un pull-chaussette noir et un coussin. Le marchand se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à son client :

« Au revoir monsieur, dit le marchand. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci. A vous aussi ! »

Havelock sortit dans la rue et le marchand referma la porte. Les enfants qui stagnaient devant la vitrine se précipitèrent sur lui :

« Oh, il est trop ton chien.

- Comment tu l'appelles ?

- Pourquoi que t'as pas pris le foufou qui sautille et qui joue avec l'oreille de son frère ? Il est plus rigolo.

- Ne devriez-vous pas rentrer chez vous ? leur répondit Havelock. Il fait froid, vous allez tomber malade.

- J'suis jamais malade, répondit un des enfants dont le nez dégoulinait comme une fontaine.

- Je suis certain que vous avez mieux à faire que muser toute la journée devant cette vitrine. »

Les enfants le regardèrent avec un air ahuri. Ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir compris ce que l'homme raconter. Et pourquoi parlait-il de musée ?

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. Messieurs… »

Certains de ces enfants étaient peut-être des filles, notamment celui au nez ruisselant.

« ...et mesdemoiselles ! »

Havelock contourna les enfants et s'en alla.

Dans sa vitrine, le marchand le regarda s'éloigner :

« Vingt-quatre piastres pour un chiot ! C'est quoi ce con ?

- _C'est quoi ce con ?_ répèta le perroquet.

- Enfin, ça fait mes affaires.

- _C'est quoi ce con ?_

- Tais-toi ! »


End file.
